I Love To See You Smile
by D4rKLUCIFER
Summary: Leonardo stood atop of one of the many buildings that made up New York city, the rain pelting his skin, thinking of the events that transpired through the week. WARNING: Character Death


Leonardo stood atop of one of the many buildings that made up New York city, the rain pelting his skin, thinking of the events that transpired through the week. First was Raph saying that they didn't need him anymore then Donnie had the nerve to agree with him. Second was his birthday where the only birthday wish he got was from himself. Third was Master splinter telling him he was failing at his task of being a leader. The last one was Karai asking him to join her and he had to admit he has thought about it for a while now. He may not like the idea but at least Karai showed him some respect unlike his family.

Leo didn't know how long he stood on that building before he heard the footsteps coming up behind him. Turning around, expecting the Foot, he came up short when he saw Karai standing in front of him.

"Hello Leonardo" She said with her usual snide attitude

"Right now is not a good time Karai so I advise that you leave." He said flatly

"What troubles you?" Her whole attitude changed

"What do you care?"

Before she could answer an explosion ripped through the air behind her, sending her flying forward and over the edge of the building. She found herself hanging over the edge and staring at the raging traffic of New York fifty stories below her. Turning her attention upward, she found that the thing holding her up was Leonardo even though, she could see it in his face, it pained him to do so.

Blood was cascading down his arm that held her, dripping on her armor and face in various places. After what felt like eternity Leo managed to pull her up and look at her before collapsing on the ground.

Running over to him she surveyed the damage. There was pieces of glass that stuck out everywhere on his body except his head and neck but that didn't really matter as there was a piece of glass the size of a desk drawer sticking out of his plastron.

"Leonardo hold on I'll…." He put a finger on her lips successfully quieting her.

"Take out my… Shellphone and… call Donnie." His feature contorted in pain as he spoke.

Doing as he said she found the devise and started calling Donatello , the smartest of the turtles, after a couple rings he finally picked up.

"What Leo I'm really busy." He barked

Karai was taken aback at the calm turtles tone which sounded much like his other older brother Raphael.

"Leonardo is in trouble." She put simply

The purple turtle perked instantly at the strange voice on his brothers phone.

"Who is this. What happened to Leo?" He franticly spit out.

"This is Karai and he is in very bad shape so please hurry we are on top of the capital bank building downtown." She hung up before he could respond and turned her attention back to Leo.

"You're brothers are on there way just stay awake long enough for them okay?"

His response was a gurgle that sounded much like the words "Thank you".

"Your welcome." She wrapped her hands in his much bigger one and was flooded with relief when they squeezed back.

The rest of the turtles arrived minutes later with a mixture of emotions on their faces. Donatello was shocked when he first saw Leonardo but quickly snapped out of it and went to tending to the wounds that marred his body. Raphael had tried to pick a fight with Karai until Leonardo told him to stop and then it was as if it was just then that he saw the state Leo was in and went to go sit by his side. Mikey took it the worst and instantly started sobbing when he saw Leo when he finally pulled himself together he went to stand by the rest of his brothers leaving Karai standing off to the side feeling out of place. She was just about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Where's… Karai?" Leo looked at Donnie.

"I'm right here Leonardo." She sat next to him offering him a smile

" I… Love seeing… you…smile" Offering back one of his own.

Karai could feel the tears overflowing onto her cheeks when Leo brought up his hand and brushed them away saying.

"You shouldn't….cry"

She looked him in the eyes and for the first time his Hazel eyes were dull and draining of life. She looked around at the other turtles and saw that they already accepted his fate. Donnie was looking down at the wound as if still trying to figure a way to fix It. Raph had moved to the edge of the build probably so the others wouldn't see his tears. Mikey was looking at his feet while tears were falling to the ground next to them. She continued to looked at them until Leo's voice pulled her attention back to her.

"I-I… Should have t-told you e-earlier" He managed.

"Tell me what?"

Donnie looked away as if he knew what was coming. Raph's sobs grew louder and Mikey hit the wall next to him.

"T-that I loved you…." His voice trailed off.

Karai looked at him with wide eyes and mouth in a small "o" Then her face changed into a smile and warm eyes.

"I love you too Leonardo. I was just afraid to tell you because I did not know what your reaction would be."

Leo stared into the sky with a smile on his face as he drew in his last breath and exhaled it Leaving his grieving brothers and new found love crying for him to come back.


End file.
